


MISSION: BEHIND THE SCENES

by WillowRuby



Series: MISSION: (Yuri!!! On Ice) [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Agency AU Yuri!!! On Ice, Agency/Mafia/Army kinda AU?? idk, Anime, I dunno how to really tag stuff so, I only tagged "Major Character Death" because there's a chance that someone will die but I dunno, M/M, MISSION: Behind the Scenes (1), MxM - Freeform, OH YEAH IT'S AN AU, There'll be more to come of this series, Uh...hope you enjoy?, Yaoi, Yaoi on Ice, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, agency au, this is only the prequel~, yuri!!! on ice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9914615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowRuby/pseuds/WillowRuby
Summary: Agent Viktor Nikiforov meets a new agent by the name of Yuuri Katsuki, and things start heading south right from the start. It's worrying, but Viktor has to choose: Help Yuuri, or help others?





	

Mission: Behind The Scenes

Viktor sat on his knees, his head dipped, hands folded in his lap. He was kneeling before a desk, his jeans ripped at the knees and dirty, his hair in disarray, wet from the sweat, along with his shirt and his gleaming face from moisture. Visually, he was a wreck. Inside, he never felt more alive. His gun was strapped to his belt, and his eyes were scanning the cold, hard, concrete floor, and then they fixated on a cockroach running along a crack in the poorly made floor.  
“Agent Nikiforov, you’ve done well,” a deep voice echoed in the room, bouncing off the walls, and it seemed to resonate with the beat of his heart. Viktor was very pleased himself.  
“Thank you, sir,” Viktor dipped his head in gratitude.  
“I’m getting old, Mr. Nikiforov. Very old,” the man said, and Viktor heard him stand up from his chair, and ever so slowly walk towards him. “I remember when you were the new agent, and you did very poorly. You’re doing so much better now. I’m proud of you, what our training has accomplished. It wasn’t easy to get here, was it?”  
“No, sir. It took blood, sweat, work, and tears to get where I’m at. And it’s all thanks to you,” Viktor said.  
“Correct. Ever since the beginning, I knew I saw promise in you. You’ve always been stronger than any other man here, and it’s all because you’re determined to work and improve. On top of that, you have a kind heart, and won’t ever leave someone else to die. Isn’t that right?” The man asked, now standing in front of him. All Viktor could see was his feet. He’d never studied a pair of shoes so intently before. He could draw you the most perfect sketch of that pair of shoes, just because that was where he was made to look. There, and there alone, unless given permission otherwise. Of course he could disobey, but he’d been there and done that before, and he’d gotten slapped for it.  
He’d rather keep the compliments coming, as this had never happened before. Not from his boss. However, that last “compliment”... As it may seem, that’s a bad thing to have when you were in Viktor’s shoes. Viktor was the “Leader’s Dog”, some called him. If Viktor did one thing to displease the leader, he was beaten for it. Sometimes he could slide by with only a slap or two, but other times he was tied to a whipping post. It wasn’t a fun job, but it was what he had.  
“I’d like to object, sir, I-” Viktor tried to redeem himself, but the man grabbed him by the hair, and yanked. Viktor knew better than to yelp or cry out in pain however, or tilt his head up to look at him. It’d only make it worse.  
“You do not disagree with me. Listen to me, and you do not talk back,” the man barked at him, “do we understand each other?”  
“You’re clear, sir,” Viktor said, keeping the pain he felt out of his voice like a pro.  
“Good. As I was saying,” the man let go roughly and then knelt down, “you have flaws, even though you seem to think you’re so good, don’t you?”  
Viktor kept his mouth shut, as it continued: “In order to remove this flaw, I’m going to promote you to my General. A General...you know what that means, don’t you, Nikiforov?”  
“I do, sir. This means I have someone I have to train, the same way you’ve trained me?” Viktor asked, his heart racing.  
“That is correct. He’s a new agent, named Yuuri Katsuki. He’s very kind and shy, and his parents forced him to get this job, otherwise he’d never have taken it, I can tell. He’s afraid, Viktor. Afraid. You’re going to use that to your advantage, and you’re going to scare him until fear doesn’t get to him anymore. Once you have the perfect agent, you’re going to come to me. If he’s up to my standards, then I’ll resign from my place and let you on as the Mafia Leader. That way, you run this place however you want, since you seem to hate my way,” the man spat.  
This was true. Viktor disapproved of the way He run this place. With every new agent that couldn’t get by on their own Drill Sergeant's way of teaching, he took them here and used his awful, cold torture methods to break them into obeying him. Then they usually were just thrown back in, in hopes they could swim, but not Viktor. Viktor had shown “too much promise to waste”, so he got the joy of being His little pet. But now, this was a way to break out of this, and get rid of him, which would be good for everyone.  
He had to take him up on his offer.  
But could he, really? Could he teach this Yuuri the same way that He’d taught him? It was true, that Viktor had a big heart. He didn’t know if he could…  
Who was he kidding? He had friends and partners here, he had to take this and get them out from under His hawk eye gaze. He’d do this for the sake of everyone, even if it made him seem a bad person. Surely they’d see it was only for the best?  
“I...accept your offer, Sir,” Viktor said quietly.  
“That’s it? You’re not going to thank me for this opportunity to grow and improve? You’re slacking, Nikiforov. You’re making me rethink my offer.”  
“I sincerely thank you, Sir, for giving me this new chance to grow in my skills, and I swear I’ll teach him the same way you’ve taught me, and he’ll become the strongest boy here of his age,” Viktor said, dipping his head low to the ground in a bow of thanks.  
“That’s better. Now stand up and stop blabbering like a pig, I’ll send for Katsuki to come inside,” He said, and stood up himself, walking back behind his desk to take the phone, as Viktor rose to his feet.  
He stood firm, hiding his shaking knees and putting his sweaty palms and shaking hands into his black jean pockets. Yeah, he was a little nervous.  
“Send Katsuki in. I have someone for him to meet,” He said into the phone. He set it back down onto the receiver, and looked straight at Viktor. Viktor felt his heart rate pick up and he swallowed just a little, focusing his attention back at the door.  
"Are you nervous, Nikiforov?" He asked, and I could hear his sick grin in his words.  
"No, Sir, I'm quite alright. I'm looking forward to meeting Agent Katsuki and teaching him the great ways of which you've taught me," Viktor responded, swallowing back the lump in his throat.  
"Smart boy," He hissed, laughing hoarsely, the smoking really taking it's toll on his lungs and in his voice. "...So-"  
But Viktor never got the chance to know what He was about to ask him, because the door handle turned, and in was kicked a young man in his early twenties. He had raven black hair, big brown eyes, pale skin, but not as pale as his own, and glasses on the tip of his nose, crooked. His hair was a bit messy, now that Viktor looked at him better. His cheeks were flushed and it gave his nose a pink tint. He was...a bit heavy set, which worried Viktor, because he'd seen heavy set kids here before, and it didn't go down very well.  
Heavy set, shy personality, kind heart, good looks, fearful and anxious... This was the imperfect mold of perfection.  
In any other circumstance, Viktor would have been overjoyed to be in this man's presence. But knowing what he had to do...it was the worst possible thing that could have happened. Yuuri looked at though he'd been ripped from his home and his family, and then dragged here against his will. This probably wouldn't go over well. No, this wasn't going to go over well, Viktor could tell by the way his heart jumped and his face warmed slightly, eyes widening in fascination-- that no, in fact, this was not going to go well at all.  
"Agent Katsuki," He said.  
"S-sir!" Yuuri yelped, stammering, and looked up at the tall man looming over him.  
Viktor's crystal blue eyes sharpened and he braced himself for what he knew was coming. The man raised his hand in the air and swung it down, it colliding with Yuuri's pudgy cheek in one quick, swift motion. The smack echoed through the room, and Viktor himself flinched as Yuuri, being as unsuspecting as he had the first time, flew backwards, his back colliding into the door, as a loud shriek of pain was drawn from his lips, he collapsed to the floor, trembling, and he looked back up at Him in shock. Viktor clenched his jaw. It took a long time for the newbies to learn not to look at Him. Every time they did...  
He walked over, and began to kick at the trembling form at his feet. Yuuri shrieked and cried out in pain and fear. For a split second, brown met blue across the room, and Viktor felt his heart sink with despair and guilt. Yuuri then looked back up at his attacker, which made him kick at him harder and faster, this time hissing in anger down at the younger boy.  
A horrible coughing sound was heard as Yuuri gasped for breath, blood dribbling down his chin. It was then Viktor piped up a, "I think he's learned."  
He turned, and his stony gaze rested on Viktor, who quickly looked to the side, then seeing Yuuri, with ragged clothes and blood on his face, he looked away from even there, and found himself staring at the ceiling with a heavy heart. He should have stepped in sooner. He should have--  
Viktor flinched as cheek met hand again, this time his own. His head jolted to the side with the force and he shut his eyes in pain, but no audible noises were made. "You don't talk back to me," He hissed, then grabbed Viktor by the hair and threw him at the floor. Viktor, again, did not cry out. He just shut his eyes and took it, hoping at least Yuuri would learn from this what not to do.  
Yuuri, who was trembling and shaking, stared at him with shock and horror. Viktor slowly stood, he felt his nose bleeding. "Are we clear, Nikiforov?" He hissed.  
"Clear, Sir," Viktor said firmly, "I'd like to begin to train my apprentice now."  
"Make me proud. If you don't, I'll treat you like I did four years ago when you came to me a crying little brat," He hissed and turned on his heel, kicked Yuuri away from the door, and left, slamming it behind him.  
Then, he heard muffled cries.  
He turn and walk briskly over to Yuuri, kneeling down before him. "Where did he kick you? Did he break anything?" He asked, concerned.  
"I-I...p-please d-don't hurt m-me..." Yuuri choked out a sob and clamped his hand over his mouth, digging his nails into his skin as tears poured down his cheeks.  
Viktor sighed. He smiled a little. "...I won't hurt you. I promise. I'm Viktor Nikiforov, Agent #375, and I'm going to be your supervisor and Instructor." He took Yuuri's hand and gently helped him to his feet. Yuuri winced and coughed, wiping the blood off his chin, and, sniffling, he dried his eyes on his hoodie sleeve.  
"Let's get you to the infirmary, then we'll talk a bit more about everything, alright?" Viktor asked. "I apologize for Him, too. He's the Leader of us all, and he's very rough. I would know." The silver haired man shuddered as repressed memories of screaming and the metallic taste of his own blood resurfaced in his mind. "I won't let him hurt you any more though. You'll be safe with me. As long as you do as I say, and follow my orders. I know how to survive around here, and by the looks of it, kid, you're gonna need as much help as you can get."

**Author's Note:**

> "MISSION:" Series: Part 1: Prologue  
> Let me know if you want me to upload an AU of an AU (what) of this, cause this was actually a collab idea with my friend, but she went away and I started writing but felt bad taking over the collab, so this is my way of doing my own train of thought with the same thing, but I'm sure it'll branch off in two very different directions, if you'd like to see that as well. Just let me know~! I really hope you enjoyed this! It's only part one too, so I hope you all wanna see part two~


End file.
